Goblin Formula
Norman Osborn After Norman Osborn had his business partner, Dr. Stromm, arrested for embezzlement he found in his notes a formula which could apparently augment a person’s body to superhuman levels. Norman began research on the formula, hoping to eventually sell it. Unknown to him his son had tampered with it to spite him. Consequentially the completed formula was unstable and exploded in Norman's face. He spent the next week in the hospital recovering. After finally regaining consciousness he found his mental and physical functions have been greatly enhanced. It was later learned that exposure also causes severe insanity which was the primary motivation for Norman taking the identity of the Green Goblin. Harry Osborn After learning that Peter was Spider-Man, Harry Osborn exposed himself to the Goblin Formula and donned his father's suit and proclaimed himself the Green Goblin. The effects of the formula caused memory loss and when he was defeated he could not remember what he doing. Hobgoblin Roderick Kingsley came into possession of the Goblin Formula. He knew of the dangers and tested it first on Lefty Donovan was a small-time hood. He sent him out as the Hobgoblin and when he realized he was a failure executed him. Kingsley then used a modified version of the Goblin Formula. He tried to find a safer way to expose himself to the chemicals and used a robot to mix the concoction into a giant vat. He then passed through a permeable membrane limiting the amount of exposure to the chemicals. However Kingsley stayed in the membrane for a bit longer than he had hoped but came out unharmed. After exposing himself to the formula, he became the "Hobgoblin". Phil Urich On a journalism assignment, Phil Urich joined his uncle Ben Urich in an investigation of Oscorp Tower. When his uncle was besieged by attackers in the building, Phil hid and tried to find help. Stumbling upon an experimental new Green Goblin costume Phil also fell into a chamber of the Goblin Formula. Quickly dressing up in the suit, he scared off the hoods. Later on, he decided that the costume and equipment were worth using. Lily Hollister Lily Hollister found a hidden door in Harry Osborn's closet and found an old journal of his. She uncovered the location of one of Norman Osborn's secret rooms in the journal. When she had first gone in, she found all of the Goblin's equipment along with some experiments. After accidentally knocking over some experimental Goblin chemicals, she absorbed them into her skin, and was now able to transform into her "Menace" form at will. Carlie Cooper The "Green King" sprayed Carlie Cooper's face with the Goblin Formula, transforming her into a Goblin, and nicknamed her "Monster." As a result, any traces of Carlie's previous personality was likely erased. She prompted to reveal the Spider Man's identity by the Goblin King. Cure During Goblin Nation's takeover of New York City, Parker Industries managed to create a cure for the formula and its resultant madness. Sui Generis Stanley Osborn was born with enhanced abilities due to his genetic heritage from his parents Harry Osborn and Lily Hollister who have both taken the Goblin Formula in their lifetime. Alternate Realities Spider-Man Films (Earth-96283) Norman Osborn and he team created a human performance-enhancer for the military. After exposing himself to the experimental Oscorp performance-enhancing process, Norman underwent the same transformation as the earlier animal test subjects. He gained superhuman strength and durability as well as improved dexterity. Earlier tests suggested that the process increased strength over 800% but it was even more efficacious for Norman, who could punch Spider-Man hard enough to knock him back over two dozen feet with enough momentum to fell a metal lightpost that crossed his path and allowed him to suspend the weight of a cable car full of passengers with one hand. His improved reflexes and agility allowed him to easily defeat numerous police officers in hand-to-hand in a few seconds and to match the swiftness and acrobatic prowess of Spider-Man. Unfortunately for Norman, the same process also rendered him insanely violent and aggressive. These psychotic urges manifested as a new identity, the "Green Goblin". The Spectacular Spider-Man (Animated Series) (Earth-26496) Globulin Green is experimental performance enhancing drug developed Norman Osborn at Oscorp. Harry Osborn in an attempt to prove his father wrong, stole the Globulin Green, which was known to enhance its user's physical attributes; however, what Harry did not know is that this enhancement came with a heavy price: his sanity. Using the drug he was able to win his way onto the football team, but he began having blackouts. Spider-Man started to believe Harry was the Green Goblin and tried to help. His father agreed and he was sent away for treatment. However it was revealed that Norman was really the Green Goblin. Ultimate Universe (Earth-1610) For years, after the successful creation of Captain America, the government always wanted to recreate the Super-Soldier Serum for military applications. Since the original serum was lost, the government has contracted private firms to help re-discover the serum, including OsCorp. Utilizing the blood of Nick Fury (the first actual successful super soldier and Rogers second) as a template, OsCorp created a prototype serum called Oz. OZ was created by OsCorp CEO Norman Osborn. OsCorp had since fallen on difficult financial times and the Oz Project was meant to save both his company and his seat on the board. Like any prototype drugs, Oz was injected into lab experiment animals to observe their reactions, including a series of spiders that mutated because of it. Peter Parker had a tour of OsCorp and was accidentally bitten by one of the escaped lab spiders labelled OZ Experiment Arachnid No. 42. The spider's venom mixed with Oz and created a variant of Oz that successfully created Spider-Man; Oz worked. With OsCorp on the verge of collapse, Osborn tested Oz on himself, believing he had the necessary data he needed to recreate Spider-Man upon himself; it created Green Goblin instead. A flame-powered reptilian-like creature with a savage mind. Harry Osborn would also later become victim to Oz and became the Hobgoblin. Unknown to many, the spider that bitten Parker wasn't the only Oz-mutated spider, there was actually a series of them. After the destruction of OsCorp, the lab spiders mutated by Oz was left by their own devices and one of them ended up biting Miles Morales, creating a second Spider-Man. Norman Osborn later returned from the death, as well as Peter Parker, and claimed that exposure to Oz had given him and Peter immortality, allowing them to return from death every time they were killed. | CurrentOwner = Oscorp | PreviousOwners = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Items Category:Drugs Category:Power Bestowal Category:Power Amplification Category:Oscorp Experiment